


Time

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Groot, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was early in the ship's evening cycle, but past time for the one baby aboard to go to sleep.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



It was early in the ship's evening cycle, but past time for the one baby aboard to go to sleep. Rocket had Groot in his arms, slowly rocking him.

Groot yawned hugely, his big eyes squeezing closed. Definitely not asleep yet, but getting nearer to it now, heavy. When he wriggled his feet, crumbs of his special earth scattered onto Rocket. Rocket didn't mind that. Not the untidiness, or the weight, or even the depths of responsibility.

This Groot was new, needing to be taken care of while he grew. Rocket would hold him for as long as he needed.


End file.
